1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved light tight film cartridge with a floating light seal for dispensing a light sensitive film strip wound upon a spool contained in the cartridge. In particular, the cartridge is especially adapted for use with high speed type film used in microimage recorders and the like and is particularly well suited for use in the microimage recording system as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 787,812 filed Oct. 15, 1985, and incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, a wide variety of light tight seals and film dispensing cartridges with various types of seals have been developed. The following United States patents and foreign patent are concerned with providing light tight sealing between film and film strips and various plates, holders and/or containers and cartridges for the film;
U.S. Pat. No. 773,382--Folmer PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 851,281--Drake PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,996--Nebel PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,248--Roehrl PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,577--Allen et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,376--Fleming et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,247--Bouwen et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,035--Sherman et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,929--Ebner Jr. PA1 German Pat. No. 1,232,460